The Affair
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin finds out three days before her wedding that Patrick is having an affair with one of her bridesmaids she calls off the wedding & fears that she will spend her life alone. Will Jason step up to the plate & make all of Robin's dreams come true? Will he help her when she is about to give up on having a baby with someone she loves and does AI? What will Liz & Patrick do?
1. Chapter 1

THE AFFAIR

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: please forgive any errors I stopped watching the show years ago when Jason and Robin broke up and the writer's didn't put them back together when Robin came back to the show in 2005.

It was three days before she was to marry Patrick Drake when Monica called her in to work to tell her she was going to be appointed Co-Chief Of Staff after she came back from her honeymoon. Robin tells Monica she was going to tell Patrick the good news. She heads to Patrick's office hoping to surprise him. She opens the door to his office and was definitely not expecting to see Patrick having sex with her bridesmaid Liz Spencer.

A shocked Robin carefully shuts the door without them seeing her. They were facing away from her having sex on his desk. She can't believe this. Patrick having sex with Liz. Liz was supposed to be with Jason. So why was she having sex with her fiancée? She realized she has to tell Jason what she saw. She walked past Epiphany not saying a word and heads out of the hospital and heads over to Harbor View Towers to see Jason and tell him about Liz and Patrick.

She pulls into the parking lot at Harbor View Towers parks her car and takes the elevator up to the top floor and tells the guards she needed to see Jason right away. One of the guards recognizes Robin and knocks on the door to Penthouse 2. Jason opens the door surprised to see Robin there and with one look on her face he realizes something is very wrong.

Jason motions for her to come in and asks her if she wants something to drink. She says no. She still is in shock about what she saw. It hasn't really hit her yet. She hasn't really thought about what this means.

"Jason, I have to tell you something I saw at the hospital today." Robin begins praying that she doesn't hurt Jason too much.

Jason is confused, what could it be? "What is it? You look like you're in shock and about to cry. Did something happen to Patrick? I know your wedding is in three days." Jason hated Patrick, he didn't understand what she saw in him.

"I am shocked. Monica called me in and told me I was appointed me Co Chief Of Staff-"

"That's great, isn't it?" Jason was proud of her to get that position so young. His dad would be proud.

"That part is. I went to Patrick's office to tell him. I opened the door without knocking and saw him having sex with Liz, Jason."

"What?!" A shocked Jason exclaims.

"They were having sex, Jason. I am supposed to marry Patrick in three days and one of my bridesmaids is having sex with my fiancée. Liz, I thought was one of my best friends and here she was having sex with the groom!" Robin said trying not to cry.

"You're sure?" Jason asked wanting to make sure of what Robin saw. He needed to hear it from Robin again.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jason. I saw it with my own eyes. I can't believe this." Robin said, upset.

Jason can't believe it either. Liz swore she would not cheat on him again like she did the last time they were together and she slept with Zander. Liz was pregnant and swore that the baby she was carrying was his and now he wondered if the baby was really his? "Liz is pregnant and I wonder if the baby is mine like she said it was. We had a one night stand. A few weeks later she came and told me she was pregnant with my baby. I tried so hard to have a relationship with her and tried to love her and couldn't. Now I wonder if it is even my baby. I wonder if she was telling me the truth?"

"My god, I didn't know she was pregnant. I wonder if it's Patrick's. I wonder if she even knows who the father is. Patrick and Liz didn't look like this was the first time, they looked very comfortable with each other. I wonder how long this has been going on?"

"Let's go find out. Let's go confront them with what we now know. We need to find out what is going on and whose baby Liz is having." Jason told Robin. He knows she is upset and that she is trying to hold it together, he knows she will eventually fall apart he just hopes it's later and not in front of Patrick and Liz when they confront them. Jason continues. "I need to know who the father of Liz's baby is. She told me I was and I need to know if I am or not."

"I think that is a good idea. I have a wedding to cancel after we talk to Liz and Patrick and find out the truth about Liz's baby and how long this has been going on." Robin said wanting to tell Patrick that they were completely over. This was the last straw.

They head out of the penthouse and head down to Robin's car and Jason drives them to the hospital where Liz and Patrick are supposedly working. Working on Patrick's desk naked maybe having sex maybe. Robin still can't believe this, later she would probably fall apart but right now she was more angry than anything else, she was hurt but mostly angry. She hadn't allowed the pain and devastation to come through yet and she wasn't going to until this was completely over. She had things to do now, confront a cheating, womanizing PIG who she thought had changed. He had told her that he wanted her and loved her beyond all reason, well where was that love when he was banging Liz she wondered.

Meanwhile at the hospital Patrick and Liz had returned to work after their romp, pretending nothing had happened. Epiphany gives Patrick a dirty look, she knows what has been going on between Liz and Patrick and for how long. She was not happy about it. She knew Robin didn't deserve this especially with her marrying him in three days. She couldn't tell Robin though because she had kept this secret for months for Patrick, she knew it was wrong to keep his secret, but she did. She had tried talking to Patrick about it but he always said he knew what he was doing.

Monica came up to the 4th floor nurse's station and saw Patrick and wondered how he took the news of Robin being chosen as the new Co-Chief of Staff. "Patrick, what did you think of the news that Robin had?"

Patrick is confused, he didn't know what Monica was talking about. "What news?"

"I called Robin into the hospital earlier today to meet with me the board appointed her Co-Chief of Staff which she will be starting once you both are back from your honeymoon. When she left my office she said she was going to your office to tell you about her promotion."

Patrick and Liz looks at each other and start to panic. "When was this, Monica? How long ago?" Patrick asked worried that she came in when he was with Liz. Wouldn't she have said something though if she saw him and Liz together?

"Oh about an hour ago I would say. Didn't she stop by and tell you the news?" Monica wonders.

A few minutes ago Jason and Robin had quietly gotten off the elevator and had heard most of the conversation between Monica and Patrick.

"Yes, I did." Robin said surprising everyone at the nurse's station, they hadn't known she was there and with Jason. "Patrick was busy having sex with Liz though to notice me in his office." Robin said dropping the bomb.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE AFFAIR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching GH when Jason and Robin broke up in 1999 and in 2005 when the writer's didn't put them back together again so if there are errors please forgive me

Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I am not using a beta

CHAPTER TWO

Most people at the nurse's station was surprised by what Robin had said. The only ones there that knew about the affair and wasn't surprised was Epiphany, Liz and Patrick.

Robin didn't care that Kelly, Lainey, and Monica were also there and they are the ones who didn't know what was going on. She looked at Epiphany and knew that she had known about the affair already, there was no surprised look on her face, unlike the others and so with one look at Epiphany, Robin knew that she was in on it.

Monica asked, "You actually saw Patrick having sex with Liz?"

"Yes, Monica, I did." Robin decided to drop another bomb. "And Liz is pregnant with Patrick's baby." She decided to see what reactions she would get to that.

Jason looked at Robin and realized what she was doing with one look and decided to follow along. "And Liz lied to me and told me it was my baby from a one night stand I had with her."

Liz looked at Jason and Robin and wondered how they found out about that. "How did you find out that I lied and the baby is not yours, Jason?" A surprised Liz asked.

"You just told me." Jason said upset but putting on his Stone Cold face so no one could see how upset he really was about the fact it wasn't his baby.

Except Robin saw through it though and put a hand on his arm and he looked at her and knew that she was also upset.

"Oh my God. How could you trick me like that?" Liz asked devastated that she was forced to tell the truth thinking Jason already knew for sure that the baby wasn't his. She turns to Robin, "You did this, you went to Jason with what you saw and now you are turning him against me."

"You are damn right I told Jason. He deserved to know what a tramp he was involved with although I didn't know you were pregnant with Patrick's baby at the time. How could you, one of my supposedly best friends and bridesmaid sleep with my fiancée?"

"Sunshine, we didn't mean to. Let's go somewhere and talk about this." Patrick grabs her arm kind of rough so he can drag her out of in front of everyone and Jason sees red and grabs him and slams him against the nurse's station. Robin walks up to him as Monica, Kelly and Liz ask him to let him go which he was not about to do. Robin puts her hand on his arm and he looks at her and she shakes her head and he lets him go.

"Don't touch her again." Jason tells Patrick.

"She's my fiancée, we are getting married in three days." Patrick smugly tells Jason.

"Oh, like hell we are. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth. The wedding is off and I never want to be with you again. You are a cheating womanizing PIG and I want nothing to do with you."

"Sunshine, I love you this was just sex with Liz, you are the one I love and we can get past this and get married like we planned." Patrick tells Robin giving her his smile and puppy dog eyes that always worked in the past at getting Robin to do what he wanted.

"Oh, no I am not marrying you under any circumstances, you are not going to change my mind, not on this. We are over. Completely over. I don't want you, Patrick, not anymore. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. I am finished with you"

"Sunshine, we can get past this." Patrick begins, only to be cut off by Robin.

"No we can't, I don't want to get past this. This is something that won't blow over either with time. Listen carefully I am finished with you. The wedding is off. I won't be marrying you in three days or ever. We're done." Robin tells him. She has no problem airing his dirty laundry in front of everyone.

Patrick can't believe it he had really screwed up his life, he really did love Robin and he knew she wasn't going to be marrying him in three days, she made that abundantly clear. He wondered how long it was going to take for her to forgive him though. He was sure she would, it just would take time, he reassured himself.

Robin wasn't about to take him back though. She was done with Patrick. Too much had happened and this was the last straw. He had disrespected her, belittled her time and time again in front of their colleagues and friends, grabbed her and dragged her where he wanted her to go and so much more like sleeping with Leyla within hours of them breaking up, and throwing Leyla and the fact that they were sleeping together in her face time and time again, she should never have taken him back. She was done with him now though..

Jason coldly looked at Liz and calmly told her. "Come by the penthouse and pick up your bags, you no longer live there."

"Jason, I love you, I wanted this child to be yours. We can still be together and raise this child together. It can still be your child."

"No way in hell. I am not in love with you, Liz, the only reason I was even with you was because you told me the child you're carrying was mine from a one night stand. Now that I know it isn't I want you out of my life and out of my penthouse, today. You and Cam can go to MC until you find a house you want but I am done paying your way." Jason told her coldly.

"Jason, how can you be so cold to me? I love you. I made a mistake we can get past it. Please forgive me." Liz whines begging him to forgive her.

"No." Jason told her. "I don't want to get past it. I don't love you and I never have or never would."

Monica decides it's time to interrupt this. She knew Robin and Jason deserved to tell Patrick and Liz what they had but now it's time for her to find out who all knew about the affair. "Who all knew Patrick and Liz were having an affair and that Liz is pregnant with Patrick's baby?" Monica asked.

"Well I bet Epiphany knew." Robin said.

Monica asked Epiphany, "Did you know, Epiphany?"

Epiphany looked at an angry Robin and said "Yes, I knew."

"Okay, I want Patrick, Liz, and Epiphany in my office, now. Who else knew?"

Patrick speaks up. "No one, just us three as far as I know, why?"

Monica said. "Because you three are in trouble."

"Why?" Liz asked, not understanding. "Robin and Patrick never got in trouble being together."

"They were in a committed relationship and Patrick was not her supervisor or anything. You and Patrick were not in a committed relationship and are having an affair and Patrick was head of neurology and you are a nurse under him so the same rules don't apply. The three of you come to my office now. We have a lot to discuss."

The three of them follow Monica and Jason asked Robin. "I don't think you need to be alone right now. Why don't you come back to the penthouse and we can talk or whatever you want to do?"

"That sounds good but I need to get my stuff out of Patrick's." Robin tells Jason wishing she didn't have to go there again.

"Why don't I call my men and have them come and help and after that we can go to the penthouse and talk or you can just cry on my shoulder." Jason said knowing she would need an outlet after she was done doing what she had to do. Robin was one of the strongest woman he had ever met if not the strongest but she had a breaking point just like anyone.

"Alright, I could use the extra help and maybe I will be out of there before Patrick comes home." Robin said. "Thanks, Jason."

Kelly and Lainey come up to her and asked. "Is there anything you need us to do?"

"No, I need to start cancelling the wedding stuff, but I have to do that, I need to do that. Thanks for asking."

"If you need us we will be here for you, all you have to do is call and we will be there for our GNO girl. I can't believe Liz would do this to you, she was a GNO girl too." Kelly said.

"Not anymore." Lainey said. "She is no longer a GNO girl as far as I am concerned and I know Kelly feels the same way." Kelly nods her head. "We need to tell Emily though."

"I will call Emily and tell her, and tell her the wedding is off." Robin said.

"Why don't you let us make the calls to the guests and tell them the wedding is off." Kelly asks.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Robin asked not looking forward to doing that.

"Yes " Kelly and Lainey both say.

"Okay, can you come with me to Patrick's and I will give you the guest list?" Robin asked.

"I am off, I was signing out when you and Jason walked in." Lainey said. "I can pick the list up and help you pack."

"I'm also off, I can help you pack." Kelly said wanting to help one of her best friends.

"I will call Emily and have her meet us at the penthouse later." Jason said. "After I call and have all new beds delivered to the penthouse."

"Robin, one question, where are you going to go to live?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know. I suppose I can put most of my stuff in storage and stay at Metro Court. I hate that idea though because of Carly. She will throw this in my face every time I see her, but I have no other choice, Mac has rented out the rooms at his house so I can't stay there. I have no other choice but to stay at MC until I find a place." Robin said not looking forward to Carly badgering her.

"I have an idea, why don't you stay with me and Spinelli at the penthouse. Liz is moving out and like I said I am getting all new beds delivered today so how about it. Would you like to stay at the penthouse?"

"Are you sure you want me to, Jason?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then I accept. I will get a storage unit and put most of my stuff in there. I need to get a truck, I can call Mac and have him bring his for the furniture that is mine and he can take it to the storage unit I get. Thank you, Jason."

"I didn't do anything."

"You always say that and it's never true." Jason just smiles at her.

Jason and Robin with Lainey and Kelly following them go to Patrick's and starts packing up her stuff. When his men get there they start loading the stuff in the truck that Mac brought. He was livid when Robin told him what was going on and what Patrick had done and been doing. He hugged her and kissed her head and told her that Patrick never deserved her and she would find someone better. They packed all her stuff in the truck and in the limo they put the stuff that was going to Jason's penthouse where she was going to be staying. To Mac's displeasure Robin and Jason head to the penthouse to unpack Robin's stuff. The men that Jason had left at the penthouse to pack Liz's stuff were done and the stuff was out in the hallway in boxes and suitcases. The guards help carry Robin's stuff into the penthouse and Jason gives a protesting Robin his bedroom with bath and with the guards and Spinelli's help he moves his stuff to the spare bedroom.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE AFFAIR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive any errors, I stopped watching the show years ago when they broke up Jason and Robin and didn't put them back together when Robin came back to the show in 2005

Please forgive spelling and grammar errors I didn't use a beta

CHAPTER THREE

After putting her things away in the master bedroom, they wait for the new beds to be delivered to the penthouse. Spinelli, who had been told what was going on and told Jason and Robin how sorry he was at what Patrick and Liz had done, he offered to help Robin cancel everything that could be done over the internet which helped Robin a lot. She gave Spinelli, Patrick's credit card for the fees for cancelling everything, she sure wasn't going to pay for cancelling the wedding when it was Patrick's fault, so he could pay for it.

When she had told Mac and he threatened Patrick he had told her he would help tell people if she wanted him to or anything else she needed. She told him everything was under control. Mac was angry at Patrick and had wanted to go find him when he was told why the wedding was cancelled and that Elizabeth was pregnant with Patrick's child. That is what hurt the most. Patrick said he didn't want to be a father, that he didn't see her as the mother of his children. She guessed he saw Liz that way through which really hurt. She had wanted a child so bad and now he was having one with Liz of all people.

Jason kept watching Robin, he knew that she was going to need him when she was done cancelling everything and it finally hit her. She would need him then, she was strong but this had to be killing her. Robin saw her fiancée having sex with one of her bridesmaids who was pregnant by said fiancée. She would be hurt by that alone with how much she had always wanted a child and to find out Patrick was having a child just not with her but with Liz must be killing her inside. He felt the same, he wanted a child and once again it was ripped away from him.

Robin was still on the phone cancelling the wedding stuff and paying the fees with Patrick's credit cards, which she thought was hilarious and could imagine Patrick's face when he got his credit card statements and saw all the fees for cancelling the wedding. That caused her to smile a little, nothing else about this situation did, but she had to hold it together until she was done.

The guards knocked on the door while Robin was still on the phone and told Jason the beds were here so with the guards help the old mattresses and box springs were taken out and the new ones were put in the three bedrooms. Spinelli was surprised that he got a new bed but thanked Jason for it enthusiastically.

Finally she was done cancelling everything and got off the phone near tears, three days from her wedding and she has to cancel everything because Patrick couldn't keep Patrick Jr. in his pants and he cheated on her for quite a while, she didn't know exactly how long but she figured for quite a while. She wondered if he had even been faithful. This was no one night stand type thing. She was trying to keep from falling apart. She wasn't ready yet to do that. She had to call Kelly and Lainey and see if they finished notifying the guests that there wasn't going to be a wedding after all. She picked up her cell phone and called Lainey's. Lainey answered and told Robin that everyone had been notified and asked if there was anything else her and Kelly could do for her. Robin said the rest had been taken care of, Spinelli helped her cancel the rest of the wedding stuff. Lainey then told her Patrick had been by and demanded to know what was going on and where Robin was. Kelly and Lainey told him nothing. That it wasn't any of his business anymore. He was very angry when he left their apartment. Emily had been told and was furious at Liz for what she did to Robin and to Jason. Emily said she was done with Elizabeth's lies and that she needed a new best friend, Emily had been paged to the hospital but was going to stop over at the penthouse when she was done at the hospital if it wasn't too late. They said goodbye and hung up.

A few minutes later you could hear Liz yelling about her stuff being packed and in the hall waiting for her. Liz demanded to see Jason. Robin put her hand on Jason's arm and asked if he wanted to have some fun and tell Liz she was now living there in the master bedroom. He smiled and nodded his head so Robin walked to the door and opened it and Liz looked with surprise at who was standing there.

"I am sorry, Robin. What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"What exactly are you sorry for, sleeping with Patrick, getting caught, being pregnant with Patrick's baby, or losing Jason?"

"I haven't lost Jason, he is just mad, he will forgive me."

"No, he won't not as long as I live here, which I do live here now, I will make sure he doesn't make that mistake." Robin said shocking a stunned Liz.

"No, you don't live here, I live here." A furious Liz says.

"Not anymore. I live here, in fact Jason just bought me a new King size bed for the master bedroom which I will be sleeping in." Robin neglects to tell Liz that Jason was sleeping in the spare bedroom. Let Liz jump to conclusions after what she did, she deserves it.

"No! No Way!" Liz starts to cry, shocked at the news.

"Now why don't you get your stuff and get out of here." Robin tells a shocked, crying Liz

"Robin, how could you hurt me like this?"

Robin starts to laugh, "Me, hurt you. What do you call getting pregnant with my fiancée's baby?"

"I didn't mean to get pregnant, but at least I can give him a kid without him fearing it will have HIV." Liz said viciously.

Jason, who had been listening comes out and tells Liz. "Get out! You are a lying cheating vicious bitch. I never want to see you again. How can you be so mean and vindictive and me not notice it? You will never be welcome here or in my life ever again after what you said to Robin just now. She can get pregnant and have a kid without it having HIV, a child would only have about a one percent chance of contracting the virus. You know this but decided to use her dreams against her, you are a bitch and I want you out of here now. I never want to see you here again, if you come here you will be thrown out like garbage because to me that is what you are, garbage, after what you said. You used your knowledge of Robin and her dreams against her and I will never forgive you for it." Jason said holding onto Robin who was shocked at what Liz had said to her.

Emily, who had come off the elevator and had heard what Liz had said to Robin was fighting mad. "I also feel like my brother does you no longer are a friend of mine either if you can be so cruel." Emily looked at Liz. "What has become of you? You were my best friend and now I don't even know you. You are no longer welcome in my life as even a friend let alone my best friend and GNO girl. You should be ashamed of yourself, but I can tell you're not. How could you betray Robin like that by sleeping with Patrick and becoming pregnant by him and then telling Jason it was his and then saying what you just did? Leave, Liz, now you are not welcome here or anywhere I am either. I don't want friends like you." Emily tells her ex-best friend and then Jason, Robin and Emily walk into the penthouse leaving behind a stunned Liz.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

THE AFFAIR

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive any errors I stopped watching the show years ago when Jason and Robin broke up and then the writer's didn't put them back together when Robin came back to the show in 2005

I am not using a beta reader so all mistakes are mine and please let me know in a review or a PM how I am doing without a beta reader Please

CHAPTER FOUR

After Emily, Robin and Jason enter the penthouse Jason turns to a still stunned Robin and says. "Liz was just jealous and saying cruel things, don't listen to her."

"She's right, Jason. Who is going to want a child with me when it could have HIV? Especially when that person can have a kid with someone who isn't HIV+. I'm never going to be a wife and mother. I want so bad to be a mother, to have a baby. To have a dad for my child but it looks like that is never going to happen now. Who would want a child with a HIV+ mother? I will have to do AI from a donor that I find in a file." She starts to sob.

Emily feels so bad for Robin, damn Liz and Patrick. Jason gently grabs Robin and holds her tenderly in his arms and thinks about what she just said and thinks about how much he would like a child too. He wants a child almost as bad as Robin does. Why not have a child with Robin? Jason surprised himself with that thought. They could do AI and have a child together. Robin wasn't afraid of his lifestyle, she understood the need for guards and all that stuff. "Robin, calm down honey. I have a way for you to have your baby with someone who cares about you and someone you know and care about."

Emily who had been watching Jason comfort Robin looks at Jason and he nods his head to the question in Emily's eyes. Emily always thought that Robin would be the mother of Jason's children from the time she was a teenager and it would be great for them to have a child together, HIV+ or not, she had never cared about Robin's status that is not what made Robin who she was, that was just something in her blood.

Robin calms down finally and asks, "What are you talking about Jason? No one would want to have a child with me when they could have a child without the threat of HIV, so a donor from a file is the best I can hope for."

"No, it's not, I want you and me to have a child together. I want to be the father of your child if you will have me." Jason said a little frightened and antsy about her reaction.

"You want to have a baby with me, Jason?" Robin is sure she heard wrong. Her dream couldn't be coming true.

"Yes I do." Jason said simply.

"I always dreamed of having your child when we were together, Jason but why now? I don't want you to do it because you feel sorry for me." Robin was afraid that he doesn't really want her to be the mother of his child. Patrick didn't want children with her. He had even told her that.

"I want you to be the mother of my child, Robin. I want us to have a child together and raise him or her together. It's not because I feel sorry for you, I really want to be the father of your child, I wanted that when we were together last time but everything was so messed up with Carly and then I lost you and you left for Paris. I really want to do this with you." Jason tells Robin, shocking her and Emily.

"Wow. Are you sure though, Jason? I don't want to get my hopes up and then you change your mind, I would be devastated." Robin asked hoping he would reassure her that this is what he really wants.

"I really want you to be the mother of my child. You will be a great mother and you would love the baby so much. I can't think of another person who would be as great a mother as you will be. So will you have my child, Robin?"

Emily hopes Robin says yes that would be so great.

"If you are sure you want to do this then, yes, I would love to have your baby, Jason. That has always been my greatest wish since you kissed me the first time in 1996." Robin admits to Emily and Jason.

Emily runs forward and hugs them both. "This is going to be great. I am going to be an aunt. I am so happy for the both of you." Emily gushes.

"Yes it will be great. Won't it, Robin?" Jason asked.

"Yes it will, I can't wait to get started. This day I thought was the worse day of my life but now I don't think that anymore. This day just turned into a very good day. Jason, you know that the safest way for us to have a baby is AI, don't you?" Robin asked Jason, a little pink in the cheeks thinking about what he has to do.

"Yes, I know and I understand what I have to do, if that is what you are getting at, Robin." Jason loves to make Robin blush even if it is just a little.

"It was." Robin said still a little pink in the face.

"You guys are going to raise the baby together, right?" Emily asked, she had something up her sleeve. She hoped it worked.

"Yes." Robin and Jason both said at the same time.

"How are you going to do that? Is Robin going to be living here permanently?" Emily asked, working her way up to what she was going to suggest.

Jason looked at Robin and said, "We don't know right now, Em."

"Well I have a suggestion, if you two want to raise the baby together, you need to live together and Jason, you need to be there when she has cravings you need to get them for her not her go out on her own and get them, and so many more things that you need to be there for." Emily said working up to her suggestion, giving them something to think about.

"So, Emily, what are you suggesting that I continue to live here with Jason?" Robin asked confused at what Emily was suggesting.

"Not just live here, but I think you two should get married and have a baby, that way neither one of you will miss anything of the pregnancy or the child's life you both will be there for the child and each other." Emily tells them shocking them both with her suggestion. "Two parents are better than one and if you guys get married you can have as many kids as you want. I know Robin, you have always wanted a large family and this way you and Jason can have as many kids as you want and it won't be from a donor but from a father. You guys think about it, you guys loved each other once and maybe you could again, you will be having a child or children together. Another thing, what is everyone going to say if you have a child or children together and are not together or one of you finds someone else if you are not married. Would either of you want another woman in your case, Robin helping play mommy to your child or Jason would you want another man to play daddy to your child?"

"NO!" They both exclaim loudly at the same time and look at each other and Jason tells Robin, "I don't want someone else playing Daddy to my child."

"I don't want another woman playing Mommy to my child either. I want to be his or hers only mommy."

"You know Emily is right. I think we should get married." Jason tells Robin shocking her a little bit.

"You really think so?" Robin wants to know what Jason really wants to do. "Would you be faithful to me? You weren't before. Would you put our child and me first or would we be last like I was before? We would have to be first above everything, Sonny, Carly and her problems, everything and everyone. I won't settle for less. I won't be a doormat to anyone ever again. I won't lose myself again like I did before."

"First off, yes, I think Emily is right that we should get married and have children, I would love more than one. Yes, I would be faithful to you, you and our child or children would always come first over everything and everybody. I know you are a strong, independent woman and I don't want to make you into my doormat or anyone else's doormat, I am sorry for how badly I treated you last time and I won't treat you like that again. So what do you say will you marry me and have children with me?" Jason said all this to Robin, who is surprised at how much Jason's willing to talk.

"Yes, I will marry you." Robin decides, she loved him so much and part of her never stopped.

Emily squeals as Jason and Robin grin. "I am so happy for you guys. When are you getting married?"

"I think we should just get married right now without having a big wedding, let's just get married. Jason, I think we should elope so we can get started on our family."

"What you don't want another big wedding to plan?" Jason asked teasing her a little.

"NO, I think we should get married just us and then have a big wedding down the line somewhere after the dust settles from my failed wedding to Patrick and us eloping. We can have any kind of wedding we want later on but just for now I just want to get married to you without everyone's opinion. Carly is going to throw a fit, Mac is going to be upset and he is going to flip and I don't want to deal with that and plan a wedding especially now. I just want to get married and start trying to have a baby."

"Okay, that sounds good as long as you know you can have any type of wedding you want, I will wait if you wanted a big wedding now but if you really want to elope and have a big wedding later on that is fine with me. I just want to be married to you and start our family too, as soon as possible."

"I'm going to the wedding though, right?" Emily asked, she thought up the idea of them getting married so she deserved to go to the wedding.

Spinelli, who just came down the stairs and heard the last part asked, "Who is getting married? I thought the wedding was cancelled?"

"Robin and I are but you can't tell anyone, Jackal." Jason tells him, knowing he could be trusted.

"The Jackal wants to go to wedding too." Spinelli tells them. "I would like to see Stone Cold get married to Doctor Doe Eyes."

"I have an idea why don't we get Sonny's plane and the four of us head to Vegas and Jason and I can get married?"

"No, I hate Elvis Impersonators."

"We won't be getting married by an Elvis Impersonator we will get married in a little chapel that doesn't have impersonators, not like you and Brenda got married."

"I can find a chapel on the internet that you could get married in, Doctor Doe Eyes." Spinelli told her.

"That would be great Spinelli. I'll call Sonny and get the plane without telling him where I am going and why. Robin, Emily, and Spinelli we will buy wedding outfits there and anything else we need. Robin get your meds." Robin gets her meds. Then Jason said. "Let's go. I will call Sonny on the way to the airstrip after I call the pilot."

Let me know what you think in a review! Please let me know how I am doing without using a beta reader in a review or a PM


End file.
